Brother, My Brother
by Shadenny
Summary: Ash figures out he's adopted after achieving the rank of Pokemon Master. What's more interesting is that he's from another dimension and has a twin brother. Who would that be? None other than Harry Potter, of course. R
1. Departure

Ash had recently become a Pokemon Master, yet, he felt a sort of emptiness in his heart. He was going on sixteen had riches and a mansion, not to mention women throwing themselves at him, much to Misty's annoyance. He felt as though someone should be there beside him, congradulating him on a job well done.   
  
Ash got up in search of his mom. He found her in the kitchen with her Mr. Mime, Mimey.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Ash? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Yeah. Am I adopted?"   
  
Mrs. Ketchem dropped the plate she drying, shattering it into dozens of fine pieces. She turned to face Ash with tears. "H-how?"  
  
"It's just a gut feeling I guess."  
  
"Yes, you are. You were only a year old with those cute twin lightning markings. I took you in after they found no record of your parents. You only had a baby blanket with a lion and a pheonix on it. No other identification. I raised you as if you were my own flesh and blood. I'm sorry for keeping it from you."  
  
Ash smiled. "It's okay. You're still my mom. I'll find my family, but I'll never forget you."  
  
Little did they know that Ash would embark on a dangerous journey. That night, Ash was sucked into a dark vortex with all his pokemon and all he would need.  
  
********  
  
Ash was dumped on his rear outside number 4 Privet Drive. Pikachu "Cha"'ed in protest and ruffled his fur. Vernon Dursley stormed out and turned on the porch light.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing up at this hour, boy?" He took Ash by the collar and dragged him into the house.  
  
"I think there's a misunderstanding, sir!"  
  
"Get back up to your room or it's in the cupboard for the rest of the summer!"  
  
"Pika pi?" Pikachu cocked his head to the side and thundershocked Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Get out of my house, rodent!" He sent a kick at the electric mouse.  
  
"Pi Pikachu pika! (you're asking for it!) CHU!!!!!" Ash cringed as the electricity of the Thunderbolt flooded through him.  
  
The attack awoke the residence and Ash was staring at a nearly identical clone of him. "Do I know you?" they synchronized.  
  
"Piika? Pika pi?" Pikachu frowned in confusion.  
  
Mrs. Dursley shrieked at grabbed a broom. She started chasing Pikachu around the house. He resorted to climbing up Ash to hide in his hair.  
  
"Leave Pikachu alone! He didn't do anything to you!" He shouted at the hysterical woman. Ash held the small creature protectively to his chest.  
  
"Who are you? Why are there two Harry's?" Dudley panicked.  
  
"Ash Ketchem, Pokemon Master of the world. This is Pikachu, he's been with me since the beginning. Where's my bag?"  
  
"You mean that trashy old thing? In the trash on the street where you will be!"  
  
"Pikaaaa." Electricity crackled on Pikachu's cheeks.  
  
"You're one of those freak friends of Potter's aren't you? OUT!"   
  
"GAH!!" Ash dodged Dursley's punch and dashed down the stairs. He grabbed his pack and threw a random pokeball. "Hitmonchan! Dizzy Punch!" Dursley was thrown into the opposing wall. Ash sweatdropped. "Did you have to do it so hard?"  
  
"Chan." The Hitmonchan shrugged.  
  
"Vernon/Dad!"  
  
"Er....sorry." Ash pulled out another pokeball. "Umbreon! Use Moonlight!" The dark pokemon let out a soft glow that encompased Dursley and healed any injury caused by Hitmonchan. "Return, you two. Sorry 'bout Hitmonchan, he tends to overdo it." He blew a raspberry. "It was your fault for harassing me! All I want to do is find my parents! I don't even know how I ended up here."  
  
"Er. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. You look familiar. Like my dad did, almost."  
  
"Cool scar. I only have these birthmarks." Ash rubbed the make-up conceilling his twin lightning shaped marks on his cheek bones.   
  
"Wicked. Are you a wizard, too?"  
  
"Heh? What's a wizard? I met a Poke-witch that turned me into a Pikachu once but I think that's a different story."  
  
"Do you know who your parents were?"  
  
"Er...I don't have foggiest idea." Ash pulled his baby blanket out of his pack and blinked curiously. "okaaaay, how'd this get in there?" He looked in to see all his pokeballs in a swirly black space. "That's wierd." Ash slapped his forehead. "Duh! Mewtwo gave this to me ages ago. Forgot to thank him for it, too." He started shuffling around in it and pulled out a photo. "Eh?"  
  
The people in the picture were waving and smiling, literally. There was a man, a woman, and two identical baby boys. The boys and man each had unruly black hair and brown eyes, except the boy without lightning birthmarks. He had green eyes like the woman.  
  
"That's me and my parents. I'm guessing that's you. But, how is it possible?"  
  
"Beats me."   
  
Harry looked at Mrs. Dursley. "You two are twins." She said reluctantly. "They said he was dead and gone, not a trace of him left."  
  
  
  
"I'm guessing Mew and Celebi had something to do with this. Celebi going back in time to here and Mew opening some sort of portal to make her go through." Ash mused. "Nevermind me though."  
  
"Yes! Now I have family other than the Dursleys!" Harry cheered. "He can stay, right? If not, I'm sure Tonks or Remus would be happy to apparate here and take us of your hands."  
  
The Dursleys paled and nodded. "He can stay. Just don't tell THEM about this little mishap."  
  
"YEAH!!" Ash and Harry exchanged high fives.  
  
"Hey, Pikachu, meet my brother."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu shocked him in greeting.  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
"Chu pika pi."  
  
**************  
  
Hiya! This just popped into my head. How come I've never seen this kind of cross over? Hasn't anyone seen the resemblence between Ash and Harry? I mean only the eyes and dimensions are different.  
  
Draco: I'm not in it yet.  
  
Shut your whining, blondie!  
  
Draco: You're blond too!  
  
Yeah, but I'm a natural. I don't bleach my hair like a certain someone.  
  
Draco: Leave me alone.  
  
=P Ignore him. If there is a Pokemon/Harry Potter x-over out there, please let me know. Ja! 


	2. Diagon Alley, what a shocker

Ash had been staying at the Dursleys for two weeks and he could see why Harry was ecstatic about having a twin brother. The duo had recieved letters from Hogwarts about their school supplies and were going in a couple of minutes. Or whenever Remus decides to arrive.  
  
"Ash! Remus is here!" Harry called up the stairs.   
  
He got up from his perch by the window. "Be right down! C'mon, Noctowl."   
  
The owl pokemon rested on Ash's forearm. Ash slung his bag on his shoulder and they went downstairs, Pikachu tailing behind them. A man of about thirty in shaggy robes was waiting in the living room. He was relatively thin and pale.  
  
"You okay, sir?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ash. That's an unusual owl you have there."  
  
Noctowl hooted indignantly. "Er, Noctowl doesn't like being called unusual, just because of his coloring and smaller size." The owl hooted again. "Er. Make that growth impaired." Noctowl nodded in approval.   
  
Remus chuckled. "Remus Lupin. I'll be the DADA teacher this year."  
  
"Really? Thank God! I don't know what I'd do if we had another phony for three years running!" Harry cheered and hugged the werewolf.  
  
"Don't thank me, Harry. I'm quite curious as to why Ash looks so much like you."  
  
"We're twins." They synchronized.  
  
"Were you practicing on that?"  
  
"No." Came the timed answer. "Fred and George.." "Do it all the time."  
  
"Oh great, they're finishing the other's sentences already. God help me." Remus muttered. "Let's get going to Diagon Alley."  
  
******  
  
Ash stood shakily from the fireplace and leaned on Harry. "I am NEVER doing that again."  
  
Harry shrugged. "You get used to it, Ashey-boy."  
  
Ash glared at him. "Only my rival calls me that and it is annoying as hell. Call me that again and I'll set up an appointment with Pikachu for you."  
  
  
  
Harry gulped and swore he saw the mouse pokemon grin evilly.   
  
"Bless my soul, it's Ash Potter." The bartender stared and silence was issued all around.   
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Potter." "You're truly alive?" "What have you been up to?" "Good to see another Potter." were the immediate responses and Ash was swamped in questions. Good thing he was used to it, being a Pokemon Master. Pikachu shocked the ones who got too close, including one Rita Skeeter much to Harry's delight.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have to get my school supplies." Ash replied to all the questions. Noctowl swooped over their heads and gave the twins a chance of escape.  
  
"That was exciting. Thank you for doing that to Skeeter, Pikachu. Ash, you really don't want her to 'interview' you." Harry told him as Remus came pushing out of the crowd.  
  
"Let's go boys." He opened the gateway to Diagon Alley. "Welcome, Ash, to Diagon Alley."   
  
Their first stop was Olivander's. The old man smiled at Ash. "I wondered when you would be here, Mr. Potter. You have changed much in your years away from this world, you will have to make your own wand."  
  
"Lugia?" Olivander smiled. "I wondered what you did in your spare time. But this goes a little too far."  
  
"I am but one of several, remember?"  
  
"True. Let's go make that wand! I still got that Silver Wing."   
  
The shop owner led Ash to the back. Unfortunately for Harry, Malfoy chose that moment to show up.   
  
"If it isn't Potter. Need a new wand because the Dark Lord broke your's?" Harry glared at the platinum blonde.  
  
"Pikachu, can you do me a favor?" He looked down mischieviously at the electric pokemon. His ears twitched in curiousity. "Can you thundershock that git, please?"  
  
"Chu!"   
  
"Talking to rodents now? I think Wormtail got to you." FZZT. Malfoy was charred with his over gelled hair sticking up all over the place.  
  
"I don't think Pikachu likes being called a rodent, Malfoy. Thanks, buddy." The small pokemon leapt onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Finished my wand." Ash called and ran up to his twin. He looked at Malfoy weirdly and back to Pikachu. "What happened?"  
  
"The git's Draco Malfoy, my rival. He's in Slytherin. Let's see that wand of yours."  
  
"Sure. Oak and Silver Wing, thanks go to Lugia for that. You know, it pays to be friends with the Legendaries." Ash's wand was a shimmering silver because of the silver wing within.  
  
"Wicked. Malfoy, I'd like you to meet my twin, Ash."   
  
Malfoy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Two of you? I think I've gone mad."  
  
"Or.." Harry started.  
  
"You're going to." Ash finished.   
  
Malfoy ran off screaming. Harry collapsed in laughter with Ash right behind him and Remus chuckling.  
  
"Oi! Harry! That you?" Ron shouted running up to the laughing twins. "I thought I saw Malfoy run out of Diagon Alley screaming like a banshee."  
  
"You.." "guessed right."  
  
"Oh, no. They're at it again." Remus groaned.  
  
"What?" Ron turned to Remus curiously.  
  
"Ash and Harry. They're finishing each other's sentences again. It's getting annoying."  
  
"It's not.." "our fault."   
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"Ron, I'd like you to meet my brother, Ash. That's Pikachu and Noctowl is somewhere." Harry regained control and quieted his laughter to irregular chuckles.  
  
"I heard all about you, Ron. Harry says that you two get into trouble together often." Ash held out his hand. "Name's Ash Potter, Pokemon master of the world."  
  
"You can drop the title, you know."   
  
"Sorry, it's a habit of mine I guess."  
  
  
  
"You don't see me bragging about being the-boy-who-lived."  
  
"I was thought it was the-boy-who-won't-die."  
  
"Very funny, Ash."  
  
"I thought so, too."  
  
"Oh, shut it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I think I'll be going insane this year." Ron grumbled as Noctowl swooped down onto Ash's shoulder. "Wicked owl. How does it do that sparkly thing?"  
  
"It's a Shining Noctowl, that answer your question?"  
  
"I suppose, mate. Wonder if Hermione's read about them, too." He and Harry exchanged amused chuckles. "One can only wonder right?"   
  
"Yep. Let's get out books. Think that bag of yours can hold all of them?"  
  
"If it can hold all my pokeball, a blanket, camping equipment and a picture of our family, I think it can hold a few books. Mewtwo is a genious when it comes to dimensional folds and stuff like that. How else could he conjour a storm out of nothing?"  
  
"-_-; Good point." With that the quartet made their way to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
****************  
  
Done! Did you like it, Draco?  
  
Draco: *coughs out smoke* Why me? Why do I get shocked by that little rodent?  
  
Pikachu: Piika....*lightning crackles.*  
  
Draco: *gulp*  
  
Draco, Pikachu, play nice. No Thunder or Thunder bolts.  
  
Pikachu: Chu. *Thundershocks Draco*  
  
That's acceptable. Ja. 


	3. Gary

Harry, Remus, Ash, and Ron walked into Flourish and Blotts and teamed up with Hermione. "Harry! Ron! Over here!" The boys shrugged and made their way through to their bushy haired friend. "What is that on your head?" She laughed at Pikachu's head poking through Harry's unruly hair.  
  
"Pi chu ka Pikachu." The electric mouse jumped from his perch and onto Hermione's head.  
  
"Eep!" She jumped in surprise at Pikachu's forwardness.  
  
Ash laughed and Pikachu darted back to him, nestling in his spiky black hair. "Sorry if Pikachu fightened you. He's harmless really."  
  
"Unless you include Malfoy." Harry butted in, laughing. Ash and Ron snickered also.  
  
"What trouble did you get into now, Harry? Who's he?" She took note of the lightning birthmarks. "Holy Cricket! You're Ash Potter! But I read that you were killed." Hermione stared at him curiously.  
  
"Erm. I've almost gotten killed too many times to count and I did technically die once after intercepting Mew and Mewtwo's fight. Does that count? Not to mention I nearly froze to death on Thunder Island because I had to gather orbs of power and save the world, again."  
  
The Golden Trio stared at him and disbelief. "You've died?" They synchronized. Ash blushed in embaressment.  
  
"Um, yeah. I was revived by pokemon tears. Kinda strange, I know. I've dealt with a lot of strange things like a trio who always gives the same corny speech time after time again and always loses pitifully. So, what kind of trouble finds you?" The Golden Trio began relaying all their adventures to Ash. "Wow. Guess we Potters are a magnet to trouble, huh?"  
  
"Yep. I'm glad I'm not an only child anymore! Now we can get in trouble together. Uh-oh. Git alert." Harry cracked and pointed at the Malfoy duet coming into the store.  
  
"Now, now, Draco. There is no such thing as a rodent that can use lightning." Lucius scolded.  
  
"Chuu." Electricity crackled at Pikachu's cheeks as his anger began rising.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I believe Pikachu doesn't like you calling him a rodent," Ash cooly retorted and glared at the elder Malfoy.  
  
"Eep! That's it father! That's the rodent I was talking about!" Malfoy ratted out.  
  
"Pikachu, you have my permission to thunderbolt the over-gelled gits." Ash looked up to his old friend expectantly.  
  
"Pika! CHU!!" The Malfoy duo soon had hair sticking out all over the place.  
  
Hermione was slack jawed and stared at Pikachu with awe. "Wicked! Can I see him?" Hermione grabbed the mouse pokemon tenderly and surveyed it. "Blimey. Where did that electricity come from?"  
  
"Hey, Ashey-boy!" A certain cocky voice called out to make Ash gag.  
  
"GARY! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ash shouted at his lifelong rival.  
  
"That's the rival you were telling me about? Is he a pokemon trainer too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. Harry, meet Gary Oak. Gary, meet my twin, Harry. He's just as famous as I am."  
  
"'Course I am. What with all the trouble with Voldemort around and Death Eathers on the loose, we Potters are the number one targets. You said so yourself, Potters are a magnet to trouble."  
  
"Two Ashes? I think I'm seeing things."   
  
"Still jealous that I'm better than you?" Ash recieved a glare. "Well, I DO have every pokemon known. It's only reasonable that your jealous."  
  
"Even the Hoenn pokemon?"  
  
"Yep. I prefer Minun and Plusle though. And of course Pikachu. Come to challenge me for Mastership?"  
  
Gary smirked. "Not this time, Ash. Unfortunately, have no idea how I got here. Only got Umbreon and Nidoqueen with me. Think ya can show me 'round the place?"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno. What do you think, brother 'mine?"  
  
"I dunno, Ash. Should we, Moony?"  
  
Remus let out a low chuckle. "I suppose. It would do no good for Mr. Oak to be wandering around Diagon Alley alone. He may wind up in Knockturn Alley."  
  
"It's settled then. C'mon, Gare, I have a rainbow wing Lugia can use to make ya a wand."  
  
"Cool. Wait, did you say LUGIA!! A fine time for me to be without any pokeballs!"  
  
Ash glared at the Oak. "Don't get any ideas, Gary. I have a delicate friendship with the legendaries and that's from saving the world all the time."  
  
"Yeah, hero gig gets to your head after a while." Harry quipped.   
  
"Oh, Shut it!"  
  
"Make me, Mister Master."  
  
"Pikachu.." Ash said in a sing song voice. The little mouse pokemon grinned evilly in Hermione's arms and electricity sparked at it's cheek pouches. Harry blanched and began apologizing profusely. "That'll teach ya to not be a smart alec with me." He turned back to Gary. "Let's go. Ollivander's is just a short walk away."  
  
The group left the bookshop and proceeded to the wand shop. "Hold on a sec.Anyone have a quill and parchment?" "Here." Hermione handed Harry said items and a bottle of ink. "Thanks." Harry wrote a quick note to Dumbledore stating the situation with Gary and if the Oak could enroll in Hogwarts. He handed the letter to Ash.  
  
"Noctowl!" The owl pokemon flew over their heads and perched on his left shoulder. "I know you've been chatting with Hedwig so, can you take this to Dumbledore? Teleport there and back as fast as you can, 'Kay?" The owl hooted in response, took the letter in his beak, and was gone in a blue flash. "Now, we can continue."  
  
The group of six crammed into the small space as Ollivander made a reappearance. "Ah, yes. Gary Oak, I've been expecting you. Collect Ash's Rainbow wing and follow me." Gary did as told. "Since you are originally not of this world, you will have to make your own wand. I shall help you when you need it." Gary worked for half an hour before Ollivander put the finishing touches on the wand, such as sanding and polishing. "Oak and Rainbow Wing, 10 inches. Quite the work of art if I do say so myself."  
  
"Cool. Thanks a bunch, Lug'."  
  
"I see young Mr. Potter told you my little secret."  
  
"You mean Ketchem."  
  
"His adopted name, yes. His true name is Potter. Just as your other sister is under a false name that she believes is true."  
  
Gary snapped his head around at him. "What do you know of June? What happened to her?"  
  
"I cannot say, Mr. Oak. It is not my place to do so, you must find her yourself."  
  
Gary collected himself and stepped out of the backroom to rejoin his friend/rival. He glanced at the slightly golden wood of his wand and grinned. At least he knew that June was alive. He wouldn't let anything happen to his twin baby sister.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Done with the chapie. Can anyone guess who June is? No? Too bad 'cause I ain't gonna tell until later in the story. Thanks to all those who reviewed to my stories and most importantly HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. June

Gary tossed Nidoqueen's mini-ball up and down in his hand, contemplating on whether or not to call her out and have her Hyper Beam Vernon Dursley to stop. His. Annoying. RAMBLING! God, whoever thought that drill bits were a good idea to make was very stupid. His left eye was ticking constantly with the buffoon's idiodic and boring talk. Now he's getting into the mining ore part. THAT'S IT!   
  
"Nidoqueen, please shut the stupid oaf up!" She ended up doing a Take Down that must have REALLY hurt, sending Vernon into the bitterness of unconciousness. "Thank you," he recalled her and sighed happily, relaxing back in his seat.   
  
Harry came out from the kitchen and smirked. "Finally drove you crazy, did he?"  
  
Gary did a good Leer at him. "I now know eighty different uses of a drill bit. If that is exciting enough, he was about to go into the very interesting part about mining the ore and the fermenting process of the steel. What do you think?" He retoted with much sarcasm.  
  
"Yep, he drove you crazy." Ash replied from the doorframe, stop watch in hand. "Took ya an hour and a half. New record for keeping sanity?"  
  
"I do believe so. C'mon, we have to study, especially you two."  
  
"I have a better way." Ash pulled a pokeball out and grinned, just the one he needed. "Gardevoir, go!" The purple and green elegant pokemon appeared in white light. "Can you do me a favor and relay the information in Harry's head to me and Gary?" The pokemon looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Garde?"  
  
"Because I need to catch up in school."  
  
"Voir, Gard vo gar gar de voir?"  
  
"I'm behind by 5 years and am starting in the sixth, same as Gary and Harry. Please?"  
  
  
  
"Voir."  
  
"Thanks!" Gary looked at Ash questioningly. "Gift from Rayquaza, he's not that bad once you get to know him. Counted as a reward for helping him and the three Regi, plus Kyogre and Groudon, from Teams Magma, Aqua, and Rocket. Kyogre and Groudon decided to stay with me, though. Said something about how it'll help keep a balance. Latios and Latias are with me, too. Which reminds me, I need to let them out. When does school start?"  
  
"In about a week."  
  
  
  
"Oh okay. What are you waiting for, Gardevoir?"  
  
The pokemon closed its visible eye and glowed a light pink. Information suddenly crammed itself into his and Gary's heads, a major headache was coming on fast. Then, there was nothing, not even pain, just the information.   
  
"Thanks. You know, I think you need a nickname. How about, Hotaru?"  
  
"Garde."  
  
"Uh, sorry. Thought you were a girl, you kinda look the sort to be female. How about Sounji then?"  
  
"Voir."  
  
"Great, Sounji it is. Return." Ash recalled Sounji.(My Gardevoir is female so I named her Hotaru, my male one is Shinigami.) "Got everything memorized, Gary?"  
  
"Yep, definitely more interesting than damn drill bits. Ash, you remember June, right?"  
  
"No, I didn't know you had another sister?"  
  
Gary glared at him. "You heard Gramps talk about at times. Ollivander said she was here under a different name she thinks is her own. Remember, Gramps said she vanished when I was a year old. My twin."  
  
"It could have been a balance, for me to leave here, one had to replace me, that one must have been June."  
  
"I think you actually made sense, Ash."  
  
What you say is true, Ash. A voice echoed in their heads.  
  
"Wah! Mewtwo, DON'T DO THAT!!" Ash whined.  
  
The genetic pokemon smirked slightly. I like surprises. I'm glad to see that both of you made it in one piece.  
  
"Wait a sec, you're the last pokemon I had to battle for the Viridian gym badge." Gary practically yelled.  
  
I may be mute but I am not deaf, I can hear you fine. About June, yes we did switch her with Ash. In fact, she is someone very close to you, Harry.  
  
"You mean to say that this June person is Hermione?"   
  
Correct.  
  
"You mean I found her and didn't even know it?! I've been looking since I was ten, my pokemon journey was just an excuse to find her."  
  
"Is that why you were so sour when we crossed paths?"  
  
"Part of it."  
  
Other was that he couldn't shake his cheerleaders off.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"And here I was thinking you liked being surrounded by pretty, older girls."  
  
"Stuff it, Ash!"  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
It's short, I know. Next chap: We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts.  
  
Draco: Stupid and long title. PLEASE STOP BASHING ME!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!  
  
*Draco's wand appears in hand* Silencio!  
  
Draco: *still complaining and looking like a gaping fish*  
  
I don't own nuthin' 'cept the books and games + three movies. 


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

I am not updating this story anytime soon as this account is dead. If you wish to see other stories by me, visit the penname SilverSerpentDragon. I can assure you that they are better than these are. I will post a revamped version of this story there.


End file.
